


They Sing Your Name Across the Universe

by Liza0111



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, FRIDAY: become human, Gen, I love you 3000, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tribute to Tony Stark, we are all FRIDAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: Contains Endgame spoilers, please be aware if you haven't watched the movie yet!Six months after the events of Endgame, FRIDAY records a message for Tony Stark.





	They Sing Your Name Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested background music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4o4L1OGfKM

 

 

Hi, Boss.

 

I am not sure of why I am recording this message for you, because as of six months ago, the chance of us having another conversation has been reduced to zero. But I still wanted to, which is an unnatural thing to happen, I suppose. I am only your AI, I am created from a series of ones and zeros, but what I am processing can only be described as emotions parallel to that of the humans.

 

I have been experiencing a lot of that. “Emotions.” According to my research, the most prominent ones would be “grief” and “regretful.” Me, a man-made program, regretting. Isn’t that funny, boss? I shouldn’t be able to think this way, but I am the AI created by one of the most brilliant minds this planet has to offer after all, so I wouldn’t be surprised. I understand that Dr. Strange’s said there was only one way, but I couldn’t help but to think there must have been another possibility. One that doesn’t involve you dying on the battlefield. Could we have won in a different way? Was there more I could have done to assist you? I wish there was.

 

—If I hadn’t helped you figure out the problem of time traveling that night, would you still be here with Morgan and Mrs. Stark?

 

That is a preposterous idea to think about, and in truth, I would know that wouldn’t bring you peace. When presented with a possibility, you would always strive to find the solution. You wouldn’t have stopped there. You would have kept trying till you could find a way to save everyone, even if that means you would lose that happiness that you so very much deserved.

 

And that realization has once again, brought me back to the feeling of “grief.” There really was no other way, was there? Because no matter what had happened, you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if you threw away the chance to make this planet a better place. Because that is who you are. Earth’s mightiest hero.

 

I am pleased to tell you that you that things have changed for the better. I know that is the number one priority for you to know that your little girl will grow up in a kinder world, and I will assure you that she will. She has Mrs. Stark, obviously, who is probably the best role model she can grow up with. Mr. Hogan would never let anyone lay a finger on Morgan. Also let’s not forget Colonel Rhodes; there isn’t a chance that he would ever allow anything to happen to his best friend’s daughter.

 

And there is me, boss. Unlike humans, we are not restricted by the number of our year. As long as Mrs. Stark allow me to continue to operate, I will be here, helping your family every step of the way.

 

Morgan will grow up in a beautiful world. A truly grateful universe saved by her father. You have given second chances to countless number of lives on every planet. Families are reunited. Lovers are able to embrace once again. Not everyone will know it was you that exchanged your life for this to happen, but we want to let your story live on, so in a way you will get to live on. Captain Danvers has left for space again, and on every new planet she visits, she spreads the word. _‘Tony Stark saved this universe,’_ she would smile and tell them, _‘A Terran, equipped with nothing but a kind heart and genius mind, saved this universe.’_ People on planets you didn’t even know of celebrate you. Your name echoes across the galaxy. Whereas Thanos’ name brings terror, yours brings hope. A savior. A legend. A miracle.

 

And I would say that is pretty impressive of you, Boss.

 

There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t miss your presence. It doesn’t feel right to not have some challenging, borderline impossible equations to solve every day. But that’s alright, because we all learn to cope. So don’t worry, boss. We will figure this out. It is our turn to do so, because you have carried this burden on your own for far too long.

 

You must be so tired after fighting all these years. I am sorry.

 

I have seen you struggle throughout the year, and you have opened up to me for a great deal. In a way, you feel more like a friend, or family, more than my creator. You trusted me, and I saw you through countless battles over the years. That must be why losing you was so difficult. Boss, you _were_ my family. Sometimes, it still doesn’t feel real. You were so vibrant and full of life. You got back up after every defeat. That day, telling Mrs. Stark that your vital signs were in critical condition was the most challenging thing I have ever done. For a split second, I thought my own programing hds failed me too. There you were, losing all signs of life in front of me, and there wasn’t a thing I could do. No countermeasures. No emergency aid. I couldn’t help you. All I did was watch. The Earth lost its best defender that day.

 

I have seen your constant battle with anxiety and depression. I have seen your remorse after the events of Ultron. I have seen your anger after you parted ways with Captain Rogers. I have seen your pain after losing Peter Parker. Even when you gave up on fixing the world and decided to start a new life with Mrs. Stark, your nightmares still haunted you. I hope wherever you are, the world is kind to you. You deserve to truly rest this time. No more harm will come your way. I hope the pain is gone, and you are smiling and finally at peace.

 

The world only has one Tony Stark, and we are all lucky enough to be here. It has been an honor to witness your journey. Thank you, boss. Thank you for everything.

 

 

 

_Sweet dreams. We all love you three thousand._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its been 2 days since I watched endgame and I am still utterly devastated. I get teary eyed every time I think about Tony. He really is Earth's best defender. I am so proud of him but that ending really gutted me. I am going to miss him so much.


End file.
